Bienvenue à NewYork
by Pomme
Summary: Cross-Over avec Largo Winch. On est en 2019. Quand le groupe W et Manticore se retrouvent liés...


Auteur : Marion

marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces séries (Dark Angel et Largo Winch) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : rencontre entre Max et Logan et l'Intel Unit. Pour plus de détail, voir la suite. Cette fic est située après la première saison de Largo Winch et avant la fin de la saison de Dark Angel (pas de moment précis par rapport aux épisodes).

P.S. : soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fanfic.

P.P.S : le site dédié aux séries d'une copine : 

P.P.S. : tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bienvenue à New York 

_introduction_

New York, Winch Building : 25 mars 2019, 19h30 

****

Joy est sur la terrasse de l'ancien appartement de Largo et regarde la ville avec ses immeubles en piteux état. De-ci de-là, on en voit encore quelques uns qui n'ont pas changé depuis l'impulsion en 2009. Ca lui a semblé naturel de se réfugier ici en cette date anniversaire de son premier baiser échangé avec Largo : « 17 ans aujourd'hui » songe-t-elle. Et plein de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire.

kkkkkkkkkk

***2001, Montréal, 15 jours après la fusillade***

Joy se réveille à l'hôpital. Tout est flou devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, les contours se font plus net. Elle cligne des yeux. « Mais où je suis, là ? Et tous ces bruits, qu'est-ce que c'est ? ». On entend le bruit d'un scope (ndla : appareil médical qui sert à surveiller le pouls et la tension de quelqu'un), le bruit des pas des gens passant dans le couloir. Soudain elle réalise qu'elle est à l'hôpital.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Elle tourne la tête : 

- Mon Dieu, Joy, tu es réveillée ! 

Elle voit Largo se pencher au-dessus d'elle

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! 

Largo prend la sonnette à côté de lui pour prévenir les infirmières.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis quand je suis là ?

- Tout va bien Joy, ne t'inquiète pas. On était …

- … A l'aéroport de Montréal, on voulait aider Nério.

A ce moment-là une infirmière arrive suivie de près par un médecin.

- Bonjour. Alors, comment va notre malade ? demande l'infirmière.

- Bien, merci. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers.

- Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité Mademoiselle Arden. Ca fait 15 jours que vous êtes chez nous. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, vous allez vite vous rétablir.

***Octobre 2001, New York, Bunker***

Joy arrive et voit ses trois amis qui l'attendent, Georgi tenant un gros bouquet de fleur.

- Bienvenu Joy, tu nous as manqué ces derniers mois ! s'écrit Simon en se précipitant dans ces bras.

Elle avait passé du temps en rééducation puis avait pris quelques semaines de vacances mais elle avait tenu à rester informée de tous les problèmes. Elle les avait revus régulièrement mais revenir enfin travailler avec eux lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Les disputes avec Kerenski ou celles entre Largo et Simon lui manquaient.

« Et la vie reprend son cours ! »

***25 mars 2002, appartement de Largo***

La journée a été dure : encore une prise d'otage au Groupe W. La petite troupe a décidé d'aller au restaurant pour faire un peu la fête.

Joy est sur la terrasse, habillée d'une superbe robe longue quand…

kkkkkkkkkk

- Joy ?

- Joy ? … Ah, je me doutais que je te trouverais là ! 

Largo arrive sur la terrasse, s'approche doucement de Joy et la prend dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

- Un autre 25 mars où tu t'es approché de moi de la même manière que ce soir !

- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne me renouvelle pas !

Elle sourit puis l'embrasse doucement.

- Il était temps que tu te décides, j'allais finir par croire que je ne t'intéressais pas.

- Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, il n'y a que toi qui as compté dans ma vie, il fallait seulement que je m'en rende compte !

Pendant quelques secondes un silence s'installe. Ils contemplent la ville.

- Joy, il est temps d'y aller. Sam et Sarah sont à la maison et j'ai réservé le restaurant pour dans une demi-heure.

- Alors, c'est parti, je te suis.

**Seattle : 25 mars 2019, 16h30 (soit au même moment !)**

Max est chez Jam Pony X-press, en train de discuter avec Original Cindy et Herbal.

- Un petit tour au Crash ce soir, ça vous dit ? demande Sketchy en arrivant tout en poussant son vélo.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répond Max.

- Tu n'as pas un dîner de prévu avec Logan, toi ? lui demande innocemment Cindy.

- Exact mais je vous rejoins après !

- Allez, bip, bip, bip, au boulot maintenant ! hurle Normal en passant à côté d'eux. Un paquet pour la 3ème avenue, un pour la 7ème rue et un pour North Market.

- Allez c'est parti !

Deux heures plus tard, Max est sur son vélo et s'approche de Jam Pony quand son biper sonne. Elle entre et Normal l'intercepte : 

- On ne mollit pas ! Un colis pour South Road.

- Plus tard ! Moi, j'ai fini ma journée, lui répond-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard. 

Elle s'approche du téléphone et appelle Logan.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

- J'arrive. De toute façon, je devais dîner chez toi. A tout de suite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Max entre dans l'appartement de Logan, une bouteille de vin à la main. Elle dépose la bouteille sur le bar de la cuisine puis se dirige vers le seul endroit où elle peut trouver Le Veilleur, c'est-à-dire devant ses ordinateurs.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Regarde ce qu'un de mes contacts m'a envoyé aujourd'hui.

On voit alors une scène se dérouler sur l'écran. Ça ressemble à une caméra de surveillance d'un magasin. On aperçoit une jeune femme marcher dans la rue. Elle est rejointe par cinq hommes habillés en commando. Puis tout ce passe très vite : en quelques secondes la jeune femme met deux hommes à terre puis elle se met à courir, se cache au niveau d'une porte cochère, surprend deux autres de ces poursuivants puis monte rapidement des escaliers de secours et disparaît. On la voit réapparaître quelques instant plus tard, filmée par une autre caméra. Elle n'est plus poursuivie. Elle marche lentement tout en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est tout ? demande Max intriguée.

- Presque. J'ai réussi à agrandir une image qui va sûrement t'intéresser.

On voit apparaître une image de dos de la personne. Logan zoome de plus en plus et on voit un code-barre.

- Shiri… souffle Max. D'où vienne ses images ?

- De New-York. Comme je me suis dit que tu allais vouloir y aller, je t'ai trouvé une autorisation pour passer les barrages. Et ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant un papier, c'est les coordonnées de mon contact là-bas. Nous ne correspondons que par mail mais je suis sûr que tu peux te fier à lui. Tu pars quand ?

- Eh, Logan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne cherches même pas à me dissuader d'y aller ?

- Je sais que c'est inutile. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te dire de rester très prudente, que si tu as un soucis tu sais où me joindre.

- Bon, merci. Je ne partirai que demain soir. On le mange ce poulet ? Parce-que moi, je trouve que ça sens rudement bon ! s'exclame Max en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour toi tant que tu ne seras pas rentrée, dit Logan si bas que Max ne put entendre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après une visite éclair au Crash, Max s'est réfugiée sur le phare. « J'espère que les hommes de Lydecker ne l'auront pas retrouvée. J'aimerais la revoir. Peut-être qu'elle a réussi à refaire sa vie… Et Logan qui va rester ici pendant que je serais à New York… C'est la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré que je vais partir si loin à la recherche d'une de mes sœurs. Il va me manquer ! Mais au moins, il ne sera pas en danger pour une fois ! »

_1ère partie_

**Banlieue de New York, maison des Winch, 26 mars 2019**

****

Joy se réveille. Elle sent à côté d'elle la présence de son mari. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son réveil : 6h45. « Je ne suis pas pressée ». Et elle se blottit contre Largo tout en repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé : sa relation avec Largo qui avait eu du mal à démarrer (« c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »), la Commission Adriatique qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues puis qu'ils avaient démantelée, deux magnifiques enfants…

Largo se réveille et embrasse sa belle.

- Bonjour, mon cœur. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, mais il faut déjà que je me lève. Georgi m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à me montrer. Et toi, il me semble que tu as une réunion.

- Exact. Mais à 9h seulement. Je déposerai Sarah au collège au passage.

**Bunker, 26 mars 2019, 8h30**

****

- Salut Georgi, s'exclame Joy en passant la porte.

- Il n'est pas là, lui répond Simon.

Joy regarde partout comme si son collègue et ami lui faisait une blague.

- Aussi étonnant que le fait que tu sois là si tôt.

- Regarde son écran.

On pouvait lire « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais une petite enquête pour un de mes contact. Ça ne prendra que la matinée. »

Joy pensait à celui sans qui l'empire de Largo ne serait plus rien. Il avait su protéger à temps le système informatique du groupe, ce qui avait permis que toute la fortune générée par le groupe et ses filiales soit sauvée. Après cela, ils avaient aidé d'autres sociétés qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un génie de l'informatique dans leurs rangs.

Simon, la tira de sa rêverie.

- Joy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Pour lui tu veux dire ? Rien évidemment. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes ce genre de choses, mais pour qu'il fasse ça, c'est que ça doit être important, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si… tu as probablement raison. De toute façon, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler pour la conférence de la semaine prochaine. On essaiera de lui tirer les vers du nez quand il reviendra !

- Bonne chance ! ironise Joy.

**Bunker, 26 mars 2019, 14h30**

Simon entre dans le bunker et aperçoit Joy et Kerenski, chacun à leur ordinateur.

- Tiens, mais c'est notre informaticien préféré ! Elle est mignonne au moins ? s'interroge Simon.

Pour toute réponse il ne reçoit qu'un regard noir de la part du russe.

- Moi, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on s'est inquiété de ton absence ce matin ! rajoute Simon, sans plus de succès.

Il se tourne alors vers Joy.

- Et alors, des infos ?

- Non, monsieur n'a pas été plus bavard avec moi.

- J'attend que Largo soit là, explique le russe. Je sais qu'il est en réunion toute la journée mais ça peut attendre la fin d'après-midi. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne concerne ni la sécurité de notre cher patron ni le groupe, enfin pour l'instant.

**Bunker, 26 mars 2019, 18h30**

- Ouf ! s'exclame Largo en s'affalant dans un siège, voilà une journée bien remplie !

- Enfin, le patron est là ! Allez, allez, raconte-nous ton histoire !!! s'écrie Simon en se tournant vers le russe, comme un enfant impatient qui réclame un bonbon.

- Très bien. Voici donc ce que j'ai récupéré des caméras de surveillance de l'extérieur de la banque Gringotts, dans laquelle le groupe entrepose des dossiers importants.

 Il fait alors défiler les mêmes images que Logan montrait à Max la veille, sans le zoom sur le code-barre.

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?demande Joy. 

- Le lendemain matin, les employés ont signalé un cambriolage sur deux des coffres. Le souci, c'est qu'aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée, et cette fille me semble à même de faire des cambriolages « élégants ». Je vous rassure, ce ne sont pas les coffres du groupe qui ont été touchés, mais il y a de quoi se poser des questions quant à la sécurité de cette banque.

- Et on sait à qui appartenaient les coffres en question ? demande Largo.

- Cela fait partie des questions à  éclaircir. Bien que ce ne soit pas des coffres appartenant au groupe, ils sont au nom d'un employé de chez nous qui travaille à la comptabilité, Lionel Banks. J'ai fait une recherche sur lui et le seul truc louche que je trouve, c'est qu'il a un oncle qui appartient à l'armée, dans une section dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et bien évidemment, il est en vacances sans aucun moyen de  le joindre.

- Très bien. Tu continues à faire tes recherches et tu nous tiens au courant. Sur ce, à demain tout le monde, conclut Largo.

**Seattle, 26 mars 2019, 19h**

****

Max s'apprête à monter sur sa moto quand son biper sonne. Elle va y répondre. C'est Logan qui veut lui donner des infos de dernière minute.

- Salut Max.

- Salut Logan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'allais partir.

- Rien de bien important, sauf qu'il est possible que Shiri soit impliquée dans le cambriolage d'une banque. Oh, pas de l'argent mais des dossiers plutôt, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Et les coffres touchés étaient au nom du neveu de Lydecker, un certain Lionel Banks.

- Intéressant. Tu n'aurais pas réussi à localiser Shiri par hasard ?

- Non, toujours pas mais rappelle-moi. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- O.K. Je te rappelle quand j'arrive.

- Bon voyage.

Max retourne vers sa moto. « Cette fois-ci, c'est parti ! ». On la voit quitter le centre-ville. Elle atteint le barrage une demi-heure plus tard. Légèrement anxieuse (c'est rare qu'elle passe les contrôles avec des papiers officiels !), elle montre ses autorisations. Le garde inspecte les papiers, fait le tour de la moto tout en détaillant Max des pieds à la tête. Ne trouvant rien de louche, il lui tend ses autorisations en lui souhaitant bon voyage.

Max redémarre aussitôt à vive allure. « J'ai de la distance à parcourir, c'est pas le moment de traîner ! », songe-t-elle.

A l'aube, elle s'arrête dans un café sur le bord de la route. « Déjà 11h que je roule. » Elle décide alors de s'allonger sur des fauteuils de la station service pour dormir deux heures. A son réveil, elle prend le temps de manger un peu. Puis elle reprend la route.

A Chicago, elle fait le tour de la ville pour éviter les contrôles. Mais en arrivant à Cleveland, elle se fait arrêter par une patrouille de quatre hommes qui ne trouvent pas très normal qu'une jeune fille se déplace en moto. Elle commence par essayer de discuter avec eux mais très vite ils deviennent entreprenants. Max utilise alors ses techniques de combat et son agilité pour les mettre tous à terre..

Vers 22h, elle arrive enfin à New York.

__

_2ème partie_

**New York,27 mars 2019, 22h30**

Max vient d'arriver et elle est épuisée malgré son faible besoin de sommeil pour récupérer. Il faut absolument qu'elle trouve un endroit où loger. Elle découvre assez rapidement un hôtel de passe qui ferait l'affaire. Elle prend une chambre et dort 4h. 

Elle se réveille en sursaut : elle vient de revoir défiler les images que lui avait montrées Logan deux jours auparavant. « Il faut absolument que j'aille trouver Shiri ». Elle quitte l'hôtel et part à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique pour joindre Logan. 

- Salut Logan !

- Max ! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu es où ?

- Je suis arrivée à New York il y a quelques heures mais j'avais besoin de dormir un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste échangé un message avec MisterComp (c'est le pseudo de mon contact) et il m'a dit qu'il continuait à chercher de son côté. Ah oui ! j'ai l'adresse de Lionel Banks. C'est au 335 7ème rue, au 8ème porte de droite. Mais il n'y est probablement pas.

- Merci quand même, ça me donnera peut-être un début de piste pour retrouver Shiri. Je te tiens au courant. A bientôt.

- Bonne chance et sois prudente.

Max reprend sa moto et part en direction de la 7ème rue.

Arrivée au niveau du bâtiment, elle fait le tour du pâté de maisons pour reconnaître les environs. Elle se gare dans une petite impasse qui donne sur le côté de l'immeuble et prend les escaliers de secours pour s'introduire dans l'appartement de Lionel Banks. Il lui faut monter jusque sur le toit pour reprendre les escaliers qui la ramènent au bon étage. Mais arrivée à ce niveau, elle constate qu'une fête a lieu dans l'appartement d'en face et qu'elle ne peut donc pas entrer par la porte. Passer par le balcon est aussi exclu, elle risque trop de se faire repérer. Elle décide donc de rebrousser chemin et de revenir plus tard.

Bunker, 28 mars 2019, 9h30 

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclame Simon en passant la porte.

Il aperçoit Georgi devant son ordinateur ainsi que Largo et Joy devant un autre en train de préparer un déplacement de leur patron et ami.

- Et bien maintenant que Monsieur Ovronnaz nous fait enfin la joie de se joindre à nous, je vais pouvoir vous donner les dernières informations de notre petite affaire, expose très calmement le russe.

- Cette histoire à la banque Gringotts ? demande Joy intriguée.

- Tout à fait. Comme me l'a demandé Largo, j'ai poussé les recherches. L'oncle de ce Lionel Banks s'appelle Lydecker. Le projet auquel il participe dans l'armée et une recherche pour fabriquer des soldats d'un nouveau genre, très puissants, rapides. Cela fait des années que ce projet existe mais les premiers succès datent d'il y a environ 20 ans.

- Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il fabrique des robots guerriers ? questionne Largo.

- Et bien je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Je n'ai pas encore tout élucidé. Je me suis demandé si la fille de la vidéo ne pourrait pas avoir un lien avec tout cela.

- On n'a qu'à lui demander, ironise Simon.

- Je suis assez d'accord, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais la retrouver mais sur la vidéo on ne voit jamais clairement son visage. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre. Venez voir. 

Il leur montre son écran d'ordinateur. On y voit un code-barre.

- C'est une photo de la nuque de cette fille, explique Georgi.

- Tout ça c'est bien beau mais pour l'instant, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela nous concerne. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas parce que le groupe a des coffres dans cette banque qu'on doit se sentir attaqué ! objecte Joy.

- Je m'attendais à une remarque de ce genre venant de toi, répond l'informaticien. J'ai donc poussé un peu plus loin et j'ai exploré les comptes du groupe. Et sur notre budget recherche, une partie va tous les mois à un centre appelé Manticore. Oh, pas une somme énorme mais tout de même assez importante pour qu'on se sente impliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que ce … Manticore vient faire dans tout ça ? demande Simon.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment : je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce centre. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas. De plus, j'ai remarqué que le compte de Lionel Banks est lui aussi débité tous les mois au profit de Manticore.

- La, tu commences à m'intriguer, dit Largo lentement. Je propose que Simon aille voir dans l'appartement de cet homme s'il ne peut pas trouver quelque chose. Toi Georgi tu essaies de remplir tous les blancs de cette histoire. Et toi Joy tu essaies de voir si tu n'as pas des contacts qui auraient des infos sur une fille avec un code-barre sur la nuque.

- C'est parti patron ! s'écrit Simon.

New York, 28 mars 2019, 15h30 

****

Max se promène à travers la ville à la recherche de tryptophane d'une part et d'essence d'autre part. Elle est perdu dans ses pensées : Shiri, la banque, Logan… Il lui manque, mais il faut qu'elle retrouve sa sœur. Elle pense à MisterComp, le contact du Veilleur. Elle sort le papier de sa poche sur lequel ses coordonnées sont écrites : c'est une adresse d'e-mail. A ce moment là elle aperçoit de l'autre coté de la rue un Cyber Café. Elle s'y dirige, trouve un ordinateur dans un coin tranquille et tape son message : 

« Bonjour MisterComp. Le Veilleur m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aidez dans ma recherche. La personne que je veux trouver est une jeune fille qui serait peut-être liée à un cambriolage. Je pense que vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Vous pouvez me laissez un mail à cette adresse, je regarderai demain matin vers 9h. Merci d'avance. »

A ce moment, elle regarde la porte : une jeune fille d'environ 13-14 ans vient d'entrer. Elle apparaît angoissée à Max. Elle envoie donc son message tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille. Bientôt entrent cinq hommes d'environ 25 ans qui, quand ils voient la jeune fille, s'approchent d'elle avec un regard mauvais. La fille, apeurée, se dirige vers une porte secondaire d'abord en marchant puis en courant. Les cinq la poursuivent. Tout à coup Max entend un cri. Elle se précipite à la suite du groupe qui a disparu quelques secondes auparavant dans l'impasse derrière la boutique. Elle trouve la jeune fille en train de se faire battre par les autres qui apparemment veulent de l'argent. Rapidement elle met en déroute les voyous.

Elle se rapproche alors de la jeune fille qui est accroupie dans un coin, terrorisée.

- Tu ne crains plus rien, ils sont partis.

Max regarde cette fille. Elle est brune, les cheveux longs, fine, les yeux bleus.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sarah,…Sarah Winch, lui répond elle après un instant d'hésitation.

- Enchanté, moi, c'est Max. Tu te sens la force de rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui, je n'ai que quelques égratignures et des bleus.

- De toute façon, je te raccompagne. Je t'aurais bien ramenée en moto mais je n'ai plus d'essence.

- Je connais une station service pas loin. Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et voilà les deux filles parties en direction de la station service.

__

_3ème partie_

**Banlieue de New York, 28 mars 2019, 17h30**

Sarah et Max sont assises à la table de la cuisine. On aperçoit la moto de Max par la fenêtre . Elles discutent tranquillement. De temps en temps, on entend un éclat de rire. Max a devant elle un verre de lait  et Sarah un verre de jus de fruit. Arrive un jeune homme plus grand que Sarah.

- Eh, elle est a qui cette moto ? Elle est géniale !

- Max, je te présente mon frère Samuel : il a 15 ans, il est au lycée et il est fan de moto comme tu l'auras compris ! Sam, je te présente Max, je l'ai rencontrée dans la rue et on s'est mutuellement filé un coup de main !

- Enchantée Samuel. 

Elle se tourne vers Sarah et se lève de table.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai encore des courses à faire avant de rentrer. Merci du coup de main Sarah. Y'en a pas un de vous qui connaîtrait un magasin de produits chinois par hasard ?

- Si, il y en a un pas loin du lycée. Attends, je vais te montrer sur un plan, lui répond Samuel.

Après avoir examiné le plan, Max sort de la maison suivie des deux jeunes.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, lui dit Sarah.

- Pourquoi pas, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir dîner après-demain. Les parents ont invité des amis à eux.

- Sarah, tu ne peux pas inviter des gens comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta soirée.

- C'est rien. Max, tu n'as qu'à appeler ici ce soir ou demain, je te dirai si tu peux venir.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ?

- Tiens, mon numéro. T'appelles, hein, promis ?

- Promis. A demain Sarah. Salut Sam ! A la prochaine !

Et Max part rapidement.

**Seattle, appartement de Logan, 28 mars 2019, 19h55**

****

Logan est assis devant ses ordinateurs, en train de manipuler des images d'immeubles qui s'effondrent. Le téléphone sonne.

- Allo ?

- …

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- …

- Tu es en train de me dire que Lydecker a rassemblé les trois quarts de ses hommes et qu'il a pris la direction de New York !

- …

- Bon, merci.

Il raccroche. Pendant un moment, il reste assis, pensif. Puis, soudainement,il décroche son téléphone pour appeler Jonathan Snitch, l'homme qui lui doit un grand service, à qui il demande une place dans un avion pour New York. Après d'âpres discutions, il obtient ce qu'il veut. Alors décide de se préparer un petit sac de bagages.

En passant devant ses ordinateurs, il constate qu'il a reçu deux nouveaux messages. Le premier est de MisterComp qui lui apprend qu'il stagne dans ses recherches. Le deuxième est d'un de ses indics, Le Futé. Il y est joint une vidéo que Logan s'empresse de regarder. On y voit un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années avec un code barre sur la nuque. Il est capturé par un groupe d'hommes armés parmi lesquels on voit Lydecker. Ensuite, ce sont des images d'un laboratoire où ce même jeune est enchaîné et torturé. Le seul message accompagnant ces images est le suivant : « Il a parlé d'une certaine Shiri ».

Le Veilleur laisse tout en plan, attrape son sac et s'en va.

**New York, immeuble de Lionel Banks, 28 mars 2019, 23h30**

****

Max est sur le toit de l'immeuble, habillée de noir comme à son habitude. Elle est en train de s'équiper d'un baudrier. Puis elle accroche une corde a une série de tuyaux métalliques. Elle remet en place son sac à dos. Enfin elle s'approche du bord et se jette dans le vide, descend rapidement jusqu'au balcon du 8e étage, s'approche de la baie vitrée de l'appartement qui l'intéresse. Par chance, elle arrive à forcer le système de fermeture et entre dans le salon. 

Sans allumer la lumière puisque ses gènes de félin lui permettent de voir dans la nuit, elle jette un premier coup d'œil rapide à toutes les pièces pour évaluer celle qui lui fournira le plus d'indices. Elle se décide pour le bureau. Soigneusement, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes, elle consulte tous les documents. Elle est attirée par une pochette qui n'a pour titre que M. & L. Voyant qu'elle contient quelques courriers et feuilles de comptes, elle la met dans son sac et continue son inspection. Elle se dirige alors vers la chambre et, au fond d'un placard, trouve un coffre fort. Tranquillement, elle l'ouvre. Elle y découvre un listing avec des noms, des sommes et des dates. Elle l'enfourne aussi dans son sac. 

Au moment où elle referme la porte du coffre, elle entend le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipite vers le salon. Mais elle réalise soudain que, vu le temps que cela prend, la personne de l'autre côté est sûrement en train de forcer la porte. « Ou alors il est vraiment bourré ! », songe-t-elle. Alors, elle se cache dans un placard. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle voit passer un homme de 45 ans environ, brun aux yeux marrons. Celui-ci commence à inspecter l'appartement, comme elle l'avait fait peu de temps avant. De sa cachette, elle voit qu'il s'approche de sa cachette. Elle sait qu'elle va être découverte alors elle décide de le prendre par surprise et elle se jette en dehors du placard et saute sur Simon (Et oui, c'était lui ! ) ). S'ensuit une bataille entre les deux adversaires. A un moment, Simon attrape Max par le coup, elle se retourne et se jette de tout son poids sur son adversaire ce qui laisse l'occasion à Simon de voir la nuque de Max. Il en reste tout surpris et en oublie de se défendre. Alors Max en profite pour le mettre K.O. et pour prendre la fuite par le balcon.

**Quelque part au dessus des Etats-Unis, 29 mars 2019, 01h30 (heure de New York)**

****

Logan est assis dans l'avion, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. Il regarde sa montre toutes les deux minutes : « Ça fait qu'une heure qu'on est partis ! J'ai l'impression que je vais arriver trop tard. Pourvu qu'il ne retrouve pas Max ».

On le voit regarder encore et encore la vidéo du Futé à la recherche du moindre indice, sans succès jusque là.

**New York, hôtel de Max, 29 mars 2019, 01h30**

****

Max est à la cabine téléphonique. Elle laisse sonner 10 fois, puis elle raccroche. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre, l'air soucieux, slalomant au milieu des prostituées et des hommes intéressés par l'endroit. Elle ignore les quelques uns qui l'interpellent. « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ca fait trois fois que j'appelle et il ne répond pas et pourtant il est tard là-bas aussi ! ». Elle s'allonge sur son lit et décide de dormir quelques heures avant de continuer ses recherches.

__

_4ème partie_

**New York, hôtel de Max, 29 mars 2019, 8h15**

Max se réveille enfin après une nuit très agitée où elle a dormi par épisode. Ne pas avoir pu joindre Logan l'inquiète sérieusement. « Et si Lydecker avait essayé de lui faire dire où elle était passée ? Non, mieux vaut ne pas songer à cela. »

Elle se décide à se lever. Il faut qu'elle aille voir si MisterComp a répondu à son message. Elle prend un rapide petit déjeuner puis enfourche sa moto pour rejoindre le Cyber Café. 

Arrivée là-bas, elle constate qu'elle a effectivement reçu un message. Elle l'ouvre aussitôt : 

« Avant de vous aider, j'aimerais être sûr que vous connaissez effectivement Le Veilleur. De plus, toute information que je pourrais vous fournir ne sera évidemment pas gratuite. Je vous demanderai en retour de répondre à mes questions. Pour me prouver votre bonne foi, je vous demanderai de me donner un détail de votre rencontre. Je verrai ce que me dira le Veilleur sur le sujet, si cela correspond. »

Max lui écrit alors un message en lui parlant de la statuette de Bastet. Elle envoie aussi un message à Logan : 

« Salut ! Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, alors … Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. »

Elle repart à l'hôtel pour pouvoir examiner les papiers qu'elle a pris la veille chez Lionel Banks. Le listing fait correspondre des noms de personnes ou de sociétés à des sommes et à des dates. Parmi les noms elle aperçoit celui de Lionel Banks et elle constate que tous les mois une somme est inscrite en face de son nom. « Probablement l'origine du financement de Manticore. » Elle retrouve aussi celui du Groupe W. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Où est-ce que j'en est entendu parler ? ». Ne trouvant rien de plus, elle décide d'aller chercher du triptophane dans la boutique dont lui a parlé Sam la veille.

Bunker, 29 mars 2019, 10h20 

****

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclame Simon en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on est rarement surpris avec toi. Toujours le dernier au boulot ! lui fait remarquer Joy.

- Ça va, hein ! J'ai eu une nuit agitée, moi !

- Oh, personne n'en doute Simon, mais s'il te plaît, épargne nous les détails.

- Mais non, vous n'avez rien compris. Je suis allé, comme tu me l'avais demandé, chez Lionel Banks.

- Ah ! Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Une belle bosse mais à part ça, rien.

Les trois autres le regardent sans comprendre.

- Ah, je vous intéresse maintenant ! Et bien oui, je n'étais pas le premier. Je suis entré sans problème. J'ai commencé à fouiller, je me suis dirigé vers le placard de l'entrée et là il y a quelqu'un qui m'a sauté dessus. Une jeune fille brune habillée tout en noir. On a commencé à se battre. Elle était balèze d'ailleurs ! Elle a fini par avoir le dessus mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir son cou et devinez quoi ! Elle avait un tatouage qui ressemblait énormément à celui de notre cambrioleuse de banque !

- Tu crois que c'était la même ? lui demande Kerensky.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je viens de dire qu'elle était brune , or il me semble que celle de la banque était blonde, non ?

- Exact mais la couleur des cheveux, ça se change. Sinon, tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé ?

- Non, désolé. Et toi, Joy, des infos sur la fille ?

- Un de mes indics m'a dit qu'il avait vu une fille blonde plusieurs fois dans un bar de la 34e rue. Elle lui a paru quelconque jusqu'au jour où il l'a vue se battre avec 3 mecs costauds et avoir le dessus. Personne ne l'a vu, il était caché derrière une porte. Par la suite, il a continué à la voir dans ce même lieu, en général les mardi et vendredi, et aujourd'hui, on est vendredi.

- Très bien, tonton Simon va se faire un plaisir d'aller draguer les jolies filles dans les bars pourris ce soir !

- Merci Simon, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, lui dit Largo. N'oublie pas de retirer ton alliance ! Et toi Georgi des nouvelles ?

- Non, rien de rien. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs que ce système me résiste. Si je n'arrive à rien, ne vous attendez pas à me voir demain soir. Je ne décroche pas de cette histoire tant que je n'ai pas d'infos supplémentaires.

- A ce sujet, commence Joy, on sera un de plus demain. Sarah a invité une amie à elle.

- Mignonne, j'espère ! s'exclame Simon.

- Je croyais que tu venais avec Isabel ?

- Bon, bon, si on ne peux même plus rire ! 

Et chacun repart à ces occupations.

Hôtel de la gare, chambre 17, 15h35 

****

Logan est assis devant la table, son portable ouvert devant lui. Il est en pleine discussion avec MisterComp.

- J'ai eu un message de quelqu'un qui dit vous connaître. Elle m'a parlé d'une certaine Bastet lors de votre rencontre.

- Max ! Je suis soulagé, je pensais qu'elle avait des ennuis.

- Donc, c'est effectivement une amie ?

- Tout à fait. Elle est venue retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille à New York. Vous pouvez l'aider ?

- Je n'ai aucune information sur cette fille. Mes recherches ne sont pas particulièrement portées sur elle en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un détourne de l'argent de la société pour laquelle je travaille et cela me prend beaucoup de temps.

- Si je peux vous aidez…

- Et bien si vous connaissez un certain Lydecker ou un lieu qui s'appellerait Manticore, ce qui m'étonnerait, peut-être ! Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. A bientôt.

Après s'être déconnecté, Logan réfléchit quelques minutes. « Comment a-t-il réussi à aller aussi loin ? Est-ce que je dois l'aider ? Il faut que je retrouve Max, elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. »

**Bar de la 34e rue, 29 mars 2019, 21h**

****

Simon entre juste. Il trouve le bar enfumé et très peuplé. Il se fraye un passage jusqu'au bar et commande une bière. Il s'installe tranquillement à une extrémité du bar et observe ce qui ce passe autour de lui. 

Après trois quarts d'heure, il voit enfin une jeune fille blonde entrer. Elle vient s'installer au bar. Après cinq minutes, Simon décide de l'aborder.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Que fait une jolie fille comme vous dans un bar aussi sordide ?

Elle se tourne vers lui, le dévisage et décide de l'ignorer. Simon ne lâche pas prise.

- Moi, c'est Simon. Et vous ?

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors laissez moi tranquille !

- Oulà, doucement, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste discuter un peu.

A ce moment-là, un homme à la carrure d'une armoire à glace arrive derrière Simon et l'interpelle : 

- Je crois que cette jeune personne veut que tu la laisse tranquille, lui dit-il sur un ton agressif.

- Oh mais il n'y a aucun souci, on discutait juste. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?

- Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! lui crie-t-il, en le prenant par le col de sa veste.

A ce moment là, la fille blonde qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se retourne brusquement, donne un coup dans le bras du costaud, ce qui fait qu'il lâche Simon. Elle dit très calmement : 

- Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, merci.

L'homme, fou de rage qu'une fille ait réussi à lui faire lâcher prise, s'énerve sur elle.

- Non mais, depuis quand on lève la main sur Vinnie ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Il fait mine de vouloir frapper la fille. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, elle se décale et Vinnie frappe le bar. Simon les regarde, impressionné. Vinnie se retourne pour faire front. Il essaie de frapper la fille mais à chaque fois elle esquive. Progressivement, elle l'emmène vers la sortie. Discrètement Simon les suit. Les autres clients du bar n'osent pas intervenir et reste dans le bar. Une fois arrivés dehors, une bagarre s'engage vraiment et la fille ne fait pas qu'esquiver, elle répond aux coups portés et rapidement prend le dessus. Simon est resté tapi dans l'ombre. En cinq minutes elle met le malabar K.O. Elle se dirige alors vers la cachette de Simon. Elle lui souffle alors : 

- Je m'appelle Shiri.

Elle part en courant et disparaît.

Simon se détend et décide de rentrer chez lui. « Encore une soirée riche en émotions. Pourvu que celle de demain soit plus calme ! »

__

_5ème partie_

**Bunker, 30 mars 2019, 7h15**

Kerensky est devant ses ordinateurs, en train de chercher des informations sur Manticore ou sur Lydecker. Tout à coup, un petit bruit lui indique qu'il vient de recevoir un message. « Tiens ! Qui peut bien être déjà debout à cette heure-ci ? ». Aussitôt, il ouvre sa boite aux lettres.

« Ceci pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. Le Veilleur »

A ce bref message est joint un fichier vidéo. Immédiatement le russe le regarde. On y voit Lydecker auprès de deux camions et de huit de ses hommes. Il est en train de leur donner des instructions au sujet de la récupération de Shiri. A un moment, il est appelé par son nom par un des hommes. En bas et à droite de l'image, on voit une date et une heure : 03-29-19 / 23h52.

Il se connecte aussitôt pour parler avec Le Veilleur. 

- Bonjour MisterComp, je me doutais que vous ne seriez pas long à venir poser des questions.

- Où avez vous eu ces images ?

- Et bien au moins vous êtes direct ! Je veux bien répondre mais à la condition que vous m'expliquiez en quoi tout cela vous intéresse. 

- Pourquoi pas. Alors ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se rencontre ? Ça serait plus simple.

- Je croyais que vous étiez à Seattle.

- J'y étais en effet mais actuellement je suis à New York.

- Le restaurant chinois sur la 45e rue, ça vous va ?

- Vers 12h.

- Très bien. Je m'étonne que vous acceptiez de vous montrer !

- La situation est telle que je ferai avec. De plus, j'ai confiance en vous, depuis le temps qu'on discute.

- Et bien à tout à l'heure ?

Georgi se déconnecte et se rejette en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il a hâte d'être à ce rendez-vous. Il est sûr qu'il va apprendre plein de choses.

**CyberCafé, 30 mars 2019, 9h05**

****

Max vient d'arriver. Elle espère que MisterComp lui aura écrit car ses recherches n'avancent pas. La veille, elle est allée se promener dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville mais n'a rencontré personne à même de la renseigner. Elle avait aussi appelé Sarah qui lui avait confirmé pour le dîner. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle ne se permettrait pas de revenir sur sa promesse et puis, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que des personnes installées dans les environs depuis longtemps pourront lui donner des renseignements précieux.

Elle s'installe à un ordinateur libre. Elle a trois messages. Le premier est de Logan.

« Bonjour. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'avais des rendez-vous avec certains de mes indics. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Moi, je n'ai pas plus d'information au sujet de Shiri mais par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : Lydecker est arrivé à New York. Il a été filmé avec quelques uns de ces hommes près de la 37 rue. Ils étaient à la recherche de Shiri. J'espère qu'ils ne l'auront pas retrouvée. Donne de tes nouvelles. »

A la vue de ce message, elle se sent soulagée, comme si une tension immense s'en allait d'un coup. Les deux autres sont de MisterComp.

« Peut-être trouverez vous des informations dans un bar de la 34e rue. »

« Que savez-vous à propos de cela ? » avec une photo du code-barre de Shiri.

Elle répond à Logan en lui parlant du listing avec les quelques noms qu'elle a reconnus, des feuilles de compte. Par contre elle omet volontairement de parler de la rencontre qu'elle a faite pendant ce cambriolage. A MisterComp elle répond qu'il s'agit d'un moyen d'identification et le remercie de son information.

Immédiatement en sortant du CyberCafé, elle se dirige vers la 34e rue où elle trouve tous les bars fermés. Elle décide alors de poser des questions au sujet de Lydecker, sachant qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu.

**Restaurant chinois, 30 mars 2019, 12h**

****

Logan est installé à une table en terrasse, de manière à voir les gens qui  arrivent et la rue. Il a posé devant lui son ordinateur. Il voit alors arriver un homme grand, blond, avec un journal d'informatique sous le bras qui sans un instant d'hésitation se dirige vers lui.

- Bonjour Logan.

- Je me doutais que vous connaissiez déjà mon nom, Georgi.

- Par contre, je pensais m'être mieux protégé ! Enfin, je crois, qu'on a des informations plus importantes à échanger.

- Tout à fait. Vous voulez donc que je vous parle de Lydecker et de Manticore. Et bien, il s'agit d'un projet de l'armée pour créer le soldat parfait.

- Ça, j'avais déjà trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Des robots, des humains sélectionnés pour leurs qualités,…quoi ?

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué…

A ce moment là, ils sont interrompus par une voiture noire qui arrive très vite devant le restaurant. Logan la voit arriver à temps et crie : 

- A terre vite !

Il fait basculer son fauteuil et se retrouve par terre. Au même moment, une rafale de balles se fait entendre. Kerenski, qui s'est lui aussi retrouvé au sol, sort son arme et vise le véhicule. Après une deuxième rafale, la voiture part en trombe. Les serveurs et les rares clients du restaurant reprennent leurs esprits. Le russe aide Logan à se relever. 

- Et bien dites-moi, c'est toujours aussi animé les repas en votre compagnie ? demande Kerenski. A votre avis, qui visaient-ils, vous ou moi ?

- Je pense qu'ils ne visaient personne, répond l'autre tranquillement en montrant les impacts plutôt en hauteur. Par contre, je pense que c'était plutôt pour vous intimider. Moi, personne ne peux associer mon visage à ce que je suis à part quelques rares amis dont fait parti Max. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est qu'il s'agit probablement des hommes de Lydecker.

- Je vous propose qu'on aille ailleurs pour discuter.

- Pas de problème.

Ils partent alors du restaurant et se dirigent vers la voiture de Logan. Kerenski l'emmène au Bunker.

**Bunker, 30 mars 2019, 14h25**

****

Logan et Kerenski sont chacun devant un ordinateur. On voit des reste d'une boite de pizza. Logan a expliqué tout ce qu'il sait au sujet de Manticore : les enfants transgéniques, l'évasion de 2009, les codes-barres d'identification, les actions de récupération par Lydecker… De temps en temps, Georgi l'interrompt pour lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà, lui demander des précisions. Puis Georgi lui parle des prélèvements effectués sur les comptes du groupe W, de ce qu'ils ont appris sur Shiri. Pour expliciter tout cela, ils utilisent les ordinateurs pour aller rechercher des images.

A un moment, alors qu'ils sont chacun penchés sur un ordinateur à la recherche de données supplémentaires, ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Joy qui entre.

- Joy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu cuisinais ?

- Non, c'est Largo qui s'en charge. Qui êtes vous ? demande-t-elle en s'adressant à Logan.

- C'est un ami qui m'a permis de comprendre bien des choses sur notre petite affaire en cours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses s'il vient dîner ce soir ? On trouvera bien un moment pour discuter de tout cela ?

- Mais c'était censé être une soirée détente !

- Ne me dis que tu n'est pas curieuse !

- Si bien sûr mais…

- Bon, et bien adjugé ! Enfin, si ça vous dit Logan ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Bon, et bien à ce soir dans ce cas, car je suppose que je n'aurai pas d'informations pour l'instant ? Ah, au fait Kerenski, je crois que tu as passé trop de temps avec Simon.

Et elle sort après avoir pris un dossier sur son bureau.

__

_6ème partie_

**Maison des Winch, 30 mars 2019, 19h05**

Largo est dans la cuisine en train de terminer le repas. Joy est dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table, aidée par Sarah. Sam est dans sa chambre, en train de finir un jeu sur son ordinateur. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Joy va ouvrir : il s'agit de Logan et Kerensky. Samuel descend les escaliers.

- Bonjour Georgi. 

- Salut Sam. Je te présente un ami, Logan.

- Vous auriez du me prévenir qu'on pouvait inviter quelqu'un, j'aurais proposé à Tessa de venir ! s'exclame le jeune homme en se tournant vers son père qui vient d'entrer dans le salon où tous se sont dirigés.

- Salut à toi, capitaliste en chef !

- Bonsoir, Georgi et …Logan, s'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit.

- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'y vais.

Et Largo va ouvrir à Simon tandis que Samuel, Georgi et Logan se lance dans une conversation sur les mérites des différents ordinateurs.

- Salut mon pote !

- Simon, Isabel ravi de vous voir !

On entend une moto arriver. Les trois personnes présentes sur le perron se retournent et regardent Max se garer tout en continuant la discussion.

- Ça doit être l'amie de Sarah. Sarah ! crie Largo vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Aaaaah ! hurle Simon en voyant enfin le visage de la jeune fille qui monte les marches.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu as vu un fantôme ? lui demande Joy en s'approchant du petit groupe avec sa fille.

- C'est la fille de l'autre soir !

- De quelle fille tu parles ?

- Tu sais, chez notre ami Banks !

A la vue de Simon, Max commence à reculer et se dirige vers sa moto.

- Non, Max, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait, demande Sarah en se précipitant derrière elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que je reste.

- Mais laisse le dire, il dit n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas très physionomiste, n'est-ce pas Simon ?

- C'est vrai, après tout, il faisait nuit quand tu as rencontré cette fille, non ? ajoute Largo.

- Oui, mais…

- Bon, le débat est clôt. Bienvenue chez les Winch, mademoiselle !

« Winch ! je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose », songe Max en repensant au listing.

Et tout le monde se dirige alors vers le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Max est la dernière du groupe et les autres sont déjà repartis dans des conversations joyeuses, Largo, Joy et Isabel se moquant de Simon et de sa prétendue méprise. Chacun prend une place. Sarah raconte des histoires à Max qui l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, en pensant au lien que pourrait avoir cette famille avec Manticore. Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par Samuel.

- Bonjour Max. Je te présente Georgi et …

Max, interloquée, fixe Logan et interrompt Sam.

- Logan, qu'est ce que tu fais là !

- Je crois que je pourrais te poser la même question.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers eux.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, s'étonne Simon. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici ?

- C'est vrai. Max, comment tu connais cet homme ? demande Sarah.

- Je crois que quelques précisions s'imposent, dit calmement Georgi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tout ceci concerne Sam et Sarah. Ceci dit, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Max.

- On se connaît ? lui rétorque t-elle un peu brutalement.

- Oh, juste par mail !

- Eh, là, doucement ! les coupe Sarah. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart. Max est quand même mon amie.

L'Intel Unit se consulte du regard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec nous, ce qui va être dit pourrait vous embarquer dans de sérieux ennuis. Je suis désolé les enfants, soupire Joy, mais c'est pour votre sécurité.

- Ce n'est pas juste, maman, tu sais très bien que le danger, on a grandi avec, avec toutes vos aventures ! On ne s'en est jamais plaints, on n'a jamais raconté à nos amis ce qu'on voyait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on commencerait aujourd'hui ! s'écrit Sam plein de rage, tout en sortant de la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre.

Il est suivi de près par Sarah qui jette à Max un regard sombre. Une fois que les enfants ont disparu à l'étage, Georgi commence les explications : Manticore, les recherches qu'ils font, le financement présumé et donc l'implication du groupe W. Logan l'interrompt éventuellement pour apporter quelques précisions sur Lydecker. 

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous venez faire dans cette histoire mademoiselle, s'étonne Isabel.

- Je suis un des soldats que Manticore a créés. C'est bien moi que vous avez rencontré chez Lionel Banks il y a quelques jours, ajoute-t-elle pour Simon.

- Vous êtes au point !

- Je suis venu pour retrouver ma sœur Shiri. Elle faisait partie comme moi du groupe qui s'est échappé et je suis inquiète pour elle car si Logan a vu les images qui m'ont mis sur sa piste, Lydecker les a probablement eues aussi.

- Pour l'instant, je pense pouvoir vous rassurer.

Max regarde alors Simon avec intérêt.

- Et bien oui, je l'ai rencontré hier dans un bar de la 34e rue. Ses méthodes avec les hommes sont aussi… percutantes que les vôtres ! Elle allait très bien !

- Tant mieux. Mais Deck et ses hommes ont été vus en ville et j'ai peur qu'ils  la trouvent avant moi.

- Je pense que pour l'instant elle n'a rien a craindre. Je vous suggère de dîner, on avisera ensuite. Je vais chercher les enfants, leur parler un peu, explique Joy.

- Et moi, je vais faire réchauffer le repas !

Tout les autres se dirigent vers la salle à manger. Max se sent soulagée d'avoir à nouveau Logan auprès d'elle même si tous les problèmes ne sont pas encore résolus.

Le dîner se passe bien après un moment de malaise au retour des deux plus jeunes. Puis la bonne humeur de Simon et les éternelles disputes entre les membres de l'Intel Unit  permettent un repas sans nuages. Logan et Max entrent dans les conversations et oublient leurs soucis pour un moment.

La soirée se prolonge tard. Vers 1h, Sarah va se coucher, bientôt suivie par son frère. Ils en reviennent alors à leur problème commun. Il est alors décidé que Logan et Georgi se retrouveront  au Bunker le lendemain pour essayer de trouver où Lydecker pourrait bien se cacher ainsi que pour bloquer le prélèvement d'argent pour Manticore sur le compte du groupe W qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain, que Simon et Max iraient ce soir là dans le bar de Shiri pour essayer d'obtenir des renseignements et que Joy essayerait de voir ses indics. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, tous s'apprêtent à partir. Joy raccompagne Max à sa moto et lui glisse un mot avant son départ : 

- Si tu me permets, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Logan. Ce qu'il y a entre vous est évident, ça serait dommage de passer à côté.

- C'est compliqué, répond Max après une pause.

- En es-tu si sûre ? A bientôt. Et elle repart vers la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Largo aide Logan à descendre les escaliers et en profite pour lui souffler : 

- Max est quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui, je le sais.

- De vraiment bien, ne la laisse pas seule trop longtemps, elle risquerait de t'échapper.

- C'est pas si simple, répond Logan après une pause.

- Parce que j'avais trop attendu, j'ai failli ne pas être heureux, ne fais pas la même erreur. A demain.

__

_7ème partie_

**Bunker, 31 mars 2019, 8h10**

****

Kerenski est déjà a son poste quand le téléphone sonne. C'est l'accueil de la tour qui lui signale que Logan est là. Il monte pour l'aider. Un fois tous les deux installés, chacun devant un ordinateur, ils commencent par bloquer le prélèvement sur le compte du groupe W au profit de Manticore. Cela leur prend une heure et demi. Tout en laissant le programme en route pour surveiller les agissements des amis de Lydecker, ils se penchent sur une tâche plus ardue, trouver un endroit où pourrait se cacher cette section de l'armée.

Maison des Winch, 31 mars 2019, 11h 

****

Max se gare devant le perron, comme elle l'a fait la veille au soir. Elle sonne à la porte et c'est Largo qui lui ouvre.

- Tiens, Max ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui ?

- Je voulais savoir si Sarah était disponible cet après-midi. On aurait pu se balader.

- Eh, c'est une super idée ! s'écrit Sarah en descendant l'escalier. Dis Papa, je peux ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais Max, tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Si, j'ai un rendez-vous à 18h mais d'ici là on a le temps.

- Super ! je connais un petit resto très sympa et puis après je te ferai visiter New-York ! Je vais prévenir Maman !

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose aucun problème, demande Largo une fois que Sarah a disparu vers la cuisine ?

- Non. Je crois que Sarah pensait m'avoir un peu plus pour elle hier soir et je me retrouve à discuter avec ses parents et des amis de ceux-ci sans qu'elle ait le droit d'écouter. Je comprends qu'elle puisse être frustrée ! Et puis, elle a raison, je ne connais pas New-York !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux filles partent en direction de la ville pour passer une après-midi de touristes.

Bunker, 31 mars 2019, 15h50 

****

Joy et Largo entrent et jettent un coup d'œil aux deux hommes présents. Ils sont toujours devant les ordinateurs. Des boites en cartons qui ont du contenir un repas chinois sont encore sur les plans de travail.

- Salut !

- Joy, Largo. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ?

- Oh, on voulait juste savoir ou vous en étiez.

- Sam est chez un copain, Sarah fait visiter la ville à Max donc on avait un peu de temps libre. Que donnent vos recherches ?

- On a réussi à bloquer le compte ce matin mais tout à l'heure on a constaté que Manticore a voulu faire le prélèvement. Ils ont essayé trois fois sans succès. 

- Bravo, déjà une chose de réglée. 

- Pour ce qui est du lieu, continue Logan, on avance mais rien de précis pour l'instant. On a une liste de hangars en ville qui sont assez grands pour contenir toute la logistique nécessaire à ce genre d'opération. On essaie de voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose dans le quartier où se trouve le bar de Shiri puisque Lydecker et ses hommes y ont été vus il y a quelques jours.

- Et toi, tes indics ?

- J'ai passé quelques coups de fils ce matin et je n'ai obtenu que peu de réponses. Juste la confirmation qu'il y a effectivement des militaires qui se promènent entre la 32e et la 37e rue et qu'ils ne sont pas toujours des plus discrets.

- Ça confirme qu'on doit chercher dans ce secteur. C'est déjà pas mal !

- Bon, nous on vous laisse. Tenez nous au courant !

Largo et Joy quitte le bunker laissant les deux informaticiens dans leur enquête maintenant facilitées par la restriction du domaine de recherche.

**Bar de la 34e rue, 31 mars 2019, 18h30**

****

Max est devant le bar.

- Salut Simon. T'es en retard ! 

- Ça va ! De toute façon, c'est pas encore ouvert.

- Je sais mais je voulais faire un peu le tour pour voir s'il y a d'autres sorties.

- On est parti !

Et tous les deux se promènent, discutant calmement pour essayer de passer inaperçu.

- Dis-moi, comment comptes-tu obtenir des infos ? Joy n'a rien eu de plus de ses indics si ce n'est que Lydecker et ses potes sont effectivement dans le coin, donc si j'ai bien compris, il ne fait pas bon être par ici pour toi.

- Exact mais il suffit d'être prudent et puis pour avoir des renseignements, j'ai quelques arguments percutants tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, j'en ai même fait les frais !

Une demie-heure plus tard, le bar ouvre ses portes et les deux nouveaux amis se dirigent alors vers l'intérieur. Comme peu de clients sont présent pour l'instant, ils décident de prendre une bière et s'installent au bar, tout en guettant ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Simon, qui vient de regarder la porte, se retourne précipitamment.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- L'homme qui vient d'entrer est un ami que je me suis fait la dernière fois que je suis venu. Il n'a pas apprécié que je parle à Shiri et Shiri n'a pas apprécié qu'il considère qu'elle était sans défense.

- C'est peut-être un bon moyen d'obtenir des renseignements.

A ce moment là, l'homme en question s'approche de Simon.

- Tiens, il me semble qu'on se connaît tous les deux. Pourquoi quand je te vois tu es toujours en train d'embêter les jeunes filles ?

- Eh, mais j'ai rien fait !

- Evidemment, et tu vas me dire que cette demoiselle accepte d'elle même de discuter avec toi ?

- Vous savez monsieur, intervient Max, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Viens, on s'en va, ajoute Simon en prenant Max par la main.

- Ne la touche pas ! s'écrit l'homme en faisant mine de frapper Simon.

Mais Max s'interpose et rapidement lui bloque le bras. Tout en le tenant un bras dans le dos elle l'entraîne dans la rue. L'homme est très vexé d'avoir pu être pris en défaut par une fille, surtout que c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours. Ils commencent à se battre, Simon restant en arrière. Aucun d'eux n'a vu Sam, caché par des poubelles. Celui-ci, après avoir regardé quelques instant la bagarre, s'éloigne discrètement puis part en courant.

Après avoir mis l'homme à terre, Max essaie de le faire parler sur Shiri. Mais il ne veut rien dire. Tout à coup, Max entend une voix au dessus d'elle.

- Il ne te dira rien.

Max lève la tête et relâche la pression sur l'homme qui en profite pour partir.

- Salut petite sœur, souffle Max. Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A ce moment là, le téléphone portable de Simon sonne. Pendant que Sam et Shiri les rejoignent, Simon répond :

- Salut vieux frère.

- …

- Tu te fous te moi ?

- …

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il est avec nous, il nous expliquera ça plus tard.

- …

- Oui, elle est avec nous aussi.

- …

- Calme-toi, on arrive tout de suite, tous ensemble. On va la retrouver.

Et il raccroche. Personne n'ose parler pendant quelques secondes puis Max intervient.

- On y va ?

- C'est … c'est ma sœur ?

- Désolé Samuel.

__

_8ème partie_

Bunker, 31 mars 2019, 20h45 

****

Georgi et Logan sont assis chacun devant un ordinateur, pianotant sur leur clavier. Joy et Largo sont assis dans les escaliers, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur ceux qui étaient au bar ainsi qu'Isabel qu'ils sont passés chercher. Samuel se précipite dans les bras de ses parents qui se sont levés au bruit de la porte. Simon, qui tient la main de sa femme fermement, s'adresse au russe qui n'a pas encore levé les yeux.

- On sait ce qui c'est passé ?

- Venez voir, ça sera plus simple. Ce sont les caméras de surveillance de chez Largo.

Il met alors en route des images sur les grands écrans muraux. On y voit un commando de 8 hommes pénétrer dans la maison, mettre le rez-de-chaussée à sac, à la recherche visiblement d'un coffre fort, puis certains montent au premier étage. Deux trouvent Sarah et la capturent tandis que les autres continuent de tout fouiller. Apparemment ils ne trouvent pas ce qu'ils veulent et ressortent de la maison avec Sarah qui a visiblement été droguée.

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne prononce un mot. Max échange un regard avec Logan empreint d'inquiétude et de compréhension de la situation.

- Après être venus au bunker dans l'après-midi, on est d'abord allés se promener. En rentrant vers 19h à la maison, on l'a vue dans cet état, souffle Joy.

- Visiblement ils n'ont pas apprécié que vous bloquiez le compte, énonce Max, écœurée.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sais qui sait ? demande Simon.

- C'est Lydecker et ses hommes.

A ce moment-là, Shiri qui était restée en retrait jusque là, intervient : 

- Lydecker est dans le coin ?

- Oui, et c'est toi qu'il recherchait au départ, explique Logan en se tournant vers elle. Enchanté Shiri, moi c'est Logan. Désolé de te rencontrer de cette manière mais il y a urgence.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Déjà hier vous n'avez rien voulu nous dire à Sarah et à moi et maintenant on se retrouve dans le pétrin. Ne me dites pas que tout cela me dépasse, c'est des conneries, je suis parfaitement en âge de comprendre.

Personne n'ose parler. Ils ne savent pas comment lui expliquer ce qui ce passe.

- Très bien, je vais vous aider. Le groupe W donnait de l'argent jusque là à Lydecker et aujourd'hui il n'en a pas eu , donc il est venu le chercher chez nous et comme il n'a rien trouvé il a embarqué Sarah. Max venait retrouver Shiri ici à New York et voulait la retrouver avant que ce même Lydecker ne le fasse puisque c'est de son centre qu'elles se sont échappées il y a 10 ans. Je suis loin de la vérité ?

- Non, tu en es même très près, mais comment tu sais tout ça ? lui demande Joy.

- On pourra voir ça plus tard. Maintenant il faut aller chercher ma sœur.

- Il a raison. Nous avons localisé le hangar dans lequel ils sont, c'est sur la 8e avenue, entre les 35e et 36e rues. Il y a deux entrées. Le toit est en baies vitrées. Nous avons un minibus pour nous rendre là-bas. Nous avons repéré 16 hommes.

- Je suggère que Simon et Joy passent par la porte de devant, Kerensky et moi de l'autre coté. Max par le toit. Shiri, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et que toute cette histoire ne te concerne pas mais si tu pouvais nous aider…

- Pas de problème, répond celle-ci après un rapide coup d'œil à Max.

- Dans ce cas, tu accompagnes Max. Logan je suis désolé de vous écarter mais nous allons avoir besoin de vous avec les ordinateurs, le minibus est équipé comme il faut. Isabel, si tu pouvais rester ici avec Samuel…

- Ah, non, pas question, je veux aider. Je sais, je ne rentrerai pas dans le hangar mais je peux aider Logan.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en ordinateur ? l'interroge son père.

- C'est vrai qu'il est doué, il pourrait sûrement être utile, interrompt le russe.

- Comment… ? Oh et puis on verra ça plus tard. D'accord, tout le monde dans le minibus et on y va.

**Sur la 8e avenue, au coin de la 37e rue, 31 mars 2019, 22h**

****

A l'arrière du minibus, Shiri et Max s'équipent de baudriers, préparent des cordes et autres ustensiles qui pourront servir dans l'opération. L'Intel Unit, toute de noire vêtue, vérifie son matériel. Logan et Samuel sont devant leurs ordinateurs, devant des images satellites du local qui les intéresse. Isabel est au volant et regarde tout ce petit monde s'affairer.

- Bon tout le monde est près ? demande Joy.

- C'est bon.

- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Deux soldats tiennent chaque entrée, quatre personnes sont dans une pièce à l'écart qui n'a pas d'autre issue que la grande pièce, probablement là où ils interrogent Sarah, les autres sont dans la pièce principale, autour des véhicules, énonce calmement Sam.

- On dépose d'abord Max et Shiri puis Georgi et Largo et enfin Simon et Joy.

Isabel remet le contact et avance vers le hangar. Elle ralentit et les deux filles descendent, puis le Russe et son patron et enfin l'ancien voleur et l'ex-agent de la CIA. Elle continue un peu et s'arrête au delà de la vue des militaires.

- Bonne chance, souffle Logan.

**Hangar entre les 35e et 36e rues sur la 8e avenue, 31 mars 2019, 22h10**

****

Les deux filles arrivent sans difficulté sur le toit et attachent les cordes à un point d'ancrage solide puis s'encordent. 

- OK pour nous, dit Max dans son micro à l'attention de tous ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres arrivent à leurs postent et font la même annonce.

- Pas de changement pour la cible, confirme Logan. Attention, 3,2,1, à vous.

A ce moment là, les quatre présents au sol entrent brusquement, désarment rapidement les vigiles qui n'ont rien vu venir puis ils se dirigent vers la pièce principale. Des coups de feu commencent à fuser alors Max et Shiri interviennent, passant les baies vitrées. En touchant le sol, elles s'attaquent directement aux hommes les plus proches d'elles. Tout à coup un homme sort de la petite pièce en faisant feu sur Max qui est la plus près, la forçant à se cacher. La voyant en difficulté, le Russe tire sur cethomme, ce qui permet à Max de se rapprocher de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, au minibus, pas un mot n'a été prononcé. Logan et l'adolescent ont toujours les yeux rivés sur les écrans, guettant la moindre anomalie ,à l'écoute de tout ce qui ce dit dans le hangar grâce aux émetteurs que portent leurs amis.

Max fait maintenant face à Lydecker, qui n'a pas été surpris en la voyant. Elle a mis facilement hors de nuire le deuxième soldat présent. Elle est sur le pas de la porte et derrière elle entend que les choses commencent à se calmer. Sarah est assise sur une chaise, un foulard sur la bouche. On peut lire une peur immense dans ses yeux, un peu calmée par la présence de Max.

- Alors comme ça vous faites dans le kidnapping de personnes innocentes maintenant ?

- Son père n'est pas n'importe qui mais je pense que tu le sais puis que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois venue seule.

- Vous allez la laisser partir. 

- Pas question, son père nous doit de l'argent. 

- Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à nouveau cet argent un jour.

- Alors la petite ne retrouvera pas sa famille.

Lydecker attrape Sarah,pointe une arme sur elle et se dirige vers la porte. A ce moment là, le soldat que Max avait assommé peu avant se réveille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il prend une arme et la pointe sur Max qui a les yeux rivés sur son amie et Lydecker. Sarah a une réaction que Max décrypte tout de suite : ellese jette sur le côté au moment où l'homme lui tire dessus. 

- Max !! s'écrit Largo qui s'était rapproché de la porte pendant ce temps.

Elle est allongée sur le sol, une tâche rouge sur le côté et un flaque de sang qui s'agrandit sous elle.

Lydecker continue à avancer vers la sortie. Il aperçoit alors tout ses hommes morts ou ligotés.

- Laissez-moi passer ou je ne réponds pas de mon arme.

Alors tous ceux qui lui font face s'écartent. Tout à coup un coup de feu retentit et Lydecker s'écroule sous la douleur. Sarah , libérée de l'emprise de l'homme s'éloigne en courant et se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère. Simon s'approche de Lydecker et constate qu'il est très mal en point, ayant pris une balle dans l'abdomen.

- Il ne fera pas long feu.

A ce moment là, la porte principale du hangar s'ouvre laissant entrer Logan, Isabel et Sam.

Sam se précipite vers sa sœur, Isabel vers son mari qui n'a rien. Logan reste en arrière, cherchant Max des yeux. Il voit finalement le russe sortir de la petite pièce la soutenant pour qu'elle marche plus facilement. On voit qu'elle a un pansement de fortune au niveau du thorax. Elle se tourne vers Sarah.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle se tourne alors vers Logan qui s'est rapproché. Elle lâche Georgi et s'avance vers lui.

- Tu vois, je suis encore entière !

- Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs.

- C'est rien, la balle a glissé, je n'ai qu'un belle éraflure.

Il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse. Max, un instant étonnée, s'écarte et le regarde hésitante puis l'embrasse à son tour. Elle a un geste de faiblesse mais Logan la rattrape de justesse et l'assoie sur se genoux.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

- Je vais essayer ! Elle se tourne alors vers les autres. Où est Lydecker ?

Ne comprenant pas, ils regardent dans la pièce.

- Il a dû s'échapper pendant qu'on ne regardait pas.

- Bon, je sais que la maison n'est pas en parfait état mais je vous propose de vous héberger pour cette nuit, dit Largo en se tournant vers Logan et Max. Toi aussi si tu veux Shiri. Et je propose qu'on se retrouve demain pour les explications. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer.

**Maison des Winch, 1er avril 2019, 12h30**

****

Logan, Max, Shiri, Georgi, Simon, Isabel et la famille Winch sont tous réunis dans le salon, un verre à la main.

- A cette aventure et aux nouveaux amis, propose Simon en levant son verre.

- Finalement, on n'a pas retrouvé Lionel Banks.

- Vous ne le retrouverez probablement pas de si tôt, dit Shiri.

- Pourquoi ça ? 

- Il a été récupéré par Manticore qui le soupçonnait de leur dérober de l'argent. 

- Shiri, qu'étais-tu allé chercher dans son coffre ? demande Georgi.

- Un jour, il est venu au bar et a un peu trop bu. Il en est venu à parler de son oncle Lydecker aux hommes avec qui il était. D'après certains détails de sa discussion avec eux, il ne pouvait que s'agir de l'homme que je connaissais. Je me suis renseignée et je me suis dis qu'il avait peut-être des renseignement qui me permettrait de retrouver ma famille. Ce qui est arrivé mais pas de la façon que j'avais imaginée, dit-elle en regardant Max dans les bras de Logan. Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer comment vous m'avez retrouvée et tout ce qui s'est passé avant hier soir.

Et chacun leur tour, ils lui racontent un bout de l'histoire dont Sarah ne rate pas un miette puisqu'on la laisse être dans la confidence. A la fin, Joy, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se tourne vers son fils.

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer comment tu en sais autant en informatique et comment tu as rencontré Shiri puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu la connaissais.

- Pour l'informatique, c'est facile : tout ce que vous nous avez raconté de vos aventures m'ont donné envie de pouvoir vous aider un jour si l'occasion se présentait et c'est la partie de Georgi qui me plaisait le plus donc je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre.

- Et il s'est révélé être un élève très doué.

- Pour Shiri, je l'ai rencontrée il y a environ 2 mois. Elle était dans une rue près du lycée, prise de tremblements. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. J'ai voulu l'aider. Elle m'a fait confiance et m'a demandé de lui trouver du Tryptophane, en me disant d'aller voir au magasin chinois un peu plus loin. Depuis on est restés en contact. Quand tu m'a demandé, Max, si je connaissait une boutique d'article chinois, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, surtout une fois que Sarah m'a eu raconté comment tu l'avais aidée la première fois que vous vous étiez rencontrées. J'avais déjà vu Shiri se battre une fois et j'avais été très impressionné mais je n'avais pas trouvé ça très naturel. 

- Je lui est tout raconté.

- Tout quoi ? demande Sarah intriguée qui n'avait pas encore cette partie de l'histoire.

Une fois que Max eut expliquée à Sarah qui elle était vraiment, ainsi que Shiri, tout le monde passe à table pour un repas de fortune. 

A la fin de l'après-midi, Georgi raccompagne Logan à l'aéroport tandis que Max repart sur sa moto vers Seattle. Shiri, avec les nouveaux papiers que lui a fournis Joy, décide de se diriger vers le Canada par les routes.


End file.
